


Hard to Love

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Hard to Love by Lee Brice (Pandora)





	Hard to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hard to Love by Lee Brice (Pandora)

Optimus Prime frowns as the lights in his quarters are off and the rooms are completely quiet. He frowns as his spark pulses hard. Did his lover actually leave this time? Was it too much to wait up and never get to see him? He sets down the data-pads he brought back from his office. He grabs a cube of Energon and sits on the couch. 

He finishes it and drags himself to the berthroom, the room is dark and he crawls onto the large berth. Laying on his back he stares up toward the ceiling. Something brushes against his side and he glances down to see the white helm of his lover come to rest on his shoulder. He smiles lightly.


End file.
